This invention relates to a safe for a loaded hand gun, and more particularly to such a safe for use by an individual for storing a loaded hand gun in the home.
There are a number of characteristics and advantages which should be possesed by such a safe. Thus, the safe should offer substantially instantaneous access to its interior, but only to its owner, even in total darkness. Further, the safe should be mountable on any desired surface, in such a way that it may not be removed therefrom by an unauthorized person without setting off an audible alarm.
Additionally, the safe should be economical to manufacture and should have an attractive appearance.
As far as is known, no prior art gun lock possesses the foregoing advantages.
An ever increasing number of people are keeping hand guns in their homes for protection. Keeping a loaded hand gun in the home is a constant worry, because of potential accidents and the possibility of coming home and finding an intruder waiting with the home owner's own gun. As far as is known, all hand gun locks on the market require keys for access. These types of hand gun locks do keep a gun from being discharged, but the key must be kept in another location, separate from the gun lock. The result is that when the home owner suddenly realizes that he needs his gun because of the presence of an intruder, much time could be lost searching for the key in darkness. Alternatively, if a gun lock is not used and the gun is kept unloaded in a closet, even more time can be lost in a crisis situation.
The present invention eliminates these unsafe and time losing situations presently associated with keeping a hand gun in the home for protection.
Accordingly, important objects of the invention are to provide a safe for a loaded hand gun having the foregoing advantages.